


Summer Days

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dog walker!Kakashi, Gay Disasters, Getting Together, Hot dog vendor!Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: The hot dog walker and the hot dog vendor get together on a summer’s day.For KakaObi WeekDay 13:Modern AU|Traditions





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steelgrayrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgrayrain/gifts).



> I wrote this solely because the idea of Obito selling weiners made my little sister cringe.
> 
> This is for you, Jo!

The hot dog stand doesn’t pay well at all, but it’s not the worst job ever. Obito has a good time talking to the old people who hang out and play chess in the park. The kids he sells hot dogs to are sometimes sweet, cute little angels, and other times chthonic, unholy terrors. The regular duality of man.

But the best part of Obito’s day is when the man with the dogs walks through.

The man has silver hair, at least one tattoo, and judging by the way he fills out his tank tops and shorts, he could probably bench press Obito with one hand.

Over the course of his visits, Obito has learned that his name is Kakashi, that he lives nearby, that he wears that mask because he’s allergic to dogs but he loves them anyway, that he is a teacher, and that all nine of the dogs he’s been walking are up for adoption at the shelter down the street.

It’s now Thursday, and the summer heat is at a record high. The cicadas are screaming in the trees around him, the sweat on his body has physically plastered his uniform to his skin to the point that they may have actually become one, and Obito is torturously, unbearably thirsty.

Kakashi _isn’t wearing a shirt today._

Obito makes a sound like a dying whale and drops his face onto his arms, knocking over the ketchup with his elbow. He lets the bottle lay where it’s fallen and releases the pathetic whine that encompasses all of his emotions right now. He stays like that, letting the sun bake his skin. He can’t be a gay disaster if he’s dead from skin cancer.

“Ughhhhh. He’s so hot,” Obito mumbles into his arms.

“It is very hot,” Kakashi agrees cheerfully, then, “Whoa there!” when Obito snaps his head up to stare at him, fast enough he gives himself whiplash.

Kakashi’s face is extremely close to his. Obito clutches one hand over the side of his neck, covering the hot spread of pain, massaging at the muscle. The other hand grabs wildly to set the ketchup bottle upright, accidentally knocking over the mayonnaise and the mustard in the process.

Kakashi’s abs are also very close. And Kakashi’s forearms. And his biceps. Kakashi is entirely glistening with sweat. Obito is dying. No, dead. He’s died and gone to heaven.

“You’re here!” Obito blurts, dragging his eyes back up, and immediately regrets his words. Oh, god, that was too eager. “I mean, of course you’re here, you’re here every Tuesday and Thursday.” Oh god, stalker much? “I mean, I saw you walking around, uhhhh…” He needs to shut up, now, immediately. He sounds like such an idiot.

He looks desperately down at the dogs, their furry forms spreading out around Kakashi and sniffing with clear interest at the hot dog stand. “You’re all very cute today!” he tells them, desperate to change the subject. Silently, Obito prays that one of the dogs leaps up and puts him out of his misery. He’s not in heaven. He’s in hell. A hell of his own making. He’s a fool.

Kakashi laughs softly. “Ahh, thank you! You’re very cute today too.”

Obito stares at him, uncomprehending, for a full ten seconds before he realizes. “Oh,” he says, and if he blushes again in this heat his head will likely burst into flames.

Kakashi grins sunnily behind the mask. “Mm, so, it’s very hot today, as we both agree,” he says, and leans his hip against the front of the hot dog stand. Obito finds his eyes drawn to the jut of Kakashi’s hipbone, revealed by the low rise of his shorts. He swallows and shifts his gaze away guiltily.

All the dogs are taking the opportunity to lay out across the sidewalk and the grass and pant in the sunlight.

“It’s, ah, the hottest on record, the weather report said,” Obito manages, physically dragging his brain out of the gutter.

“That’s for sure,” Kakashi says, something sly in his voice. Obito keeps his gaze on the dogs. “So. Wanna get some shaved ice later? Cool down after a long day’s work?”

Obito lifts his gaze from the dogs to stare Kakashi in the face, desperately hoping it’s not a joke.

“As a… date?” he asks cautiously.

“Yep!”

Obito can’t believe it. “Yes, please,” he blurts.

“What time do you get off?”

Obito stifles an inappropriate laugh, and Kakashi’s face turns pink under the mask. “At three.”

“I’ll see you then,” Kakashi says, and recovers his smoothness enough to tug down his mask to press a kiss to the back of Obito’s hand. Obito’s heart leaps into his throat. He’s pretty sure combustion is imminent.

Obito watches Kakashi gather the dogs and leave, all nine of them yipping happily and tugging him away at speed. He blows a kiss at Obito before he disappears around the bend into the rest of the park.

Obito grins his way through the rest of his shift, probably scaring several potential customers away, but who cares? He has a date. A date with Kakashi!

Nothing can bring him down, not even the kid who makes fun of him for selling wieners.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi does not have nine dogs with him for his and Obito’s first date. He’s saving that for the second date.
> 
> Consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
